


Bite and Lick

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [33]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cecil gets a little overexcited during play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite and Lick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing based on a request. It is set before the events of Bringing Them Back

“CECIL!”

Carlos looked up from his experiment when he heard Earl’s scream, cocking an eyebrow. He had known that the pair were busy playing a short little game in the playroom and had been planning on joining them when he was finished. He chuckled when he heard the telltale signs of Earl’s stomping feet headed up the stairs; he supposed that the game had ended already.

Quickly he removed the fuzzy gray innards from a not-clock he had recently dissected from the lit bunsen burner he had been using to heat it up to see what would happen. He had to admit that the substance starting to smell like grilled shrimp and turning a bright blue color was something unexpected and he made a mental note to write this data down before leaving his lab to slip into the playroom.

Cecil was pulling his pants back on, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red as he looked at the ground. He looked up when he heard Carlos enter and he offered him a sheepish smile. “Hey…” he said.

“So…what happened?” Carlos asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cecil’s shoulders slumped a little and he winced as he looked back down at his feet. “Well…”

“HE TRIED TO BITE MY NIPPLE OFF!”

Carlos raised both of his eyebrows as he looked to the top of the stairs, placing a hand over his mouth to hide a laugh. Earl was dressed in his boxers, pouting as he kept the palm of his hand pressed firmly over his left nipple. “Earl..?” he asked, trying and failing to hide the laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“It was an  _accident_!” Cecil insisted, pouting as he looked up at the redhead. “I got a little overexcited!”

“You drew  _blood!_ ” Earl snapped.

“Oh my God, Cecil!” Carlos cried out.

Cecil pouted as he looked from Earl to Carlos and back again, stamping his foot on the floor. “I offered to help comfort him after it happened!” he insisted.

“I am never letting you near my nipples again,” Earl countered.

“Cecil, how do you accidentally bite someone’s nipple so hard that you draw blood?” Carlos asked.

“The Elven slut was being very naughty so the Princeling punished him with a gentle love bite.”

“Love bite my right foot,” Earl muttered, rolling his eyes.

Carlos noted the look on Cecil’s face and he sighed, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Earl, speaking softly to keep the mood calm. “Give Cecil a chance to apologize,” he offered.

“…Fine,” Earl finally agreed and he sighed as he stepped back and headed into the kitchen, pulling up a chair and waiting beside the table. He removed his hand from his chest, frowning to himself as he looked at the badly hurt nipple in question.

“It really was an accident,” Cecil said softly when he stepped into the kitchen, followed close behind by Carlos.

“I know,” Earl sighed finally, leaning back in his chair to look at him, “but no more biting them, okay?”

Cecil nodded as he sank down onto his knees between Earl’s spread legs, offering him a sheepish smile. “No more biting,” he promised before leaning forward, pressing the flat of his tongue against Earl’s nipple, cleaning away dried blood and soothing the dull ache.

“This is why you two need to play when I’m around to keep you both in check,” Carlos hummed, eyes becoming dark and half-lidded as he watched in fondness.

“Next time,” Earl promised.


End file.
